The Schuyler Sisters
"But—look around, look around, the Revolution’s happening in New York" 'The Schuyler Sisters '- piąta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła W tej piosence po raz pierwszy poznajemy Elizę, Angelicę i Peggy - trzy córki generała Armii Kontynentalnej Philipa Schuylera. Spacerują one po przedmieściach Nowego Jorku przyglądając się pracującym ludziom. Spotykają one Aarona Burra, który próbuje uwieść Angelicę. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi wykłada mu swoje zdanie na temat rewolucji i równouprawnienia. Dziewczęta stwierdzają, że mają szczęście żyć w takim mieście i czasach. Tekst BURR There’s nothing rich folks love more Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor They pull up in their carriages and gawk At the students in the common Just to watch them talk Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded Uh-oh, but little does he know that His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at— COMPANY Work, work! ANGELICA Angelica! COMPANY Work, work! ELIZA Eliza! PEGGY And Peggy! COMPANY Work, work! The Schuyler sisters! ANGELICA Angelica! PEGGY Peggy! ELIZA Eliza! COMPANY Work! PEGGY Daddy said to be home by sundown ANGELICA Daddy doesn’t need to know PEGGY Daddy said not to go downtown ELIZA Like I said, you’re free to go ANGELICA But—look around, look around, the Revolution’s happening in New York ELIZA/PEGGY New York COMPANY Angelica SISTERS AND COMPANY Work! PEGGY It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war ELIZA People shouting in the square PEGGY It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore ANGELICA New ideas in the air AND MALE ENSEMBLE Look around, look around— ELIZA Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for… MEN She’s lookin’ for me! ANGELICA Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! Whooaaaaa! ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY Whooaaaaa! Work! BURR Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals? ANGELICA Burr, you disgust me BURR Ah, so you’ve discussed me I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me! ANGELICA I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane You want a revolution? I want a revelation So listen to my declaration: ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY “We hold these truths to be self-evident That all men are created equal” ANGELICA And when I meet Thomas Jefferson COMPANY Unh! ANGELICA I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel! WOMEN Work! ELIZA Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now! ELIZA/PEGGY Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now! ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be In the greatest city in the world! SISTERS AND COMPANY In the greatest city in the world! ANGELICA Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane (Look around, look around The revolution’s happening in— New York!) You want a revolution? I want a revelation So listen to my declaration: ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal Whoo! COMPANY Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be WOMEN In the greatest city in the world MEN In the greatest city— COMPANY In the greatest city in the world! ANGELICA Angelica! ELIZA Eliza! PEGGY And Peggy! ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY The Schuyler sisters! We’re looking for a mind at work! Hey! Hey! In the greatest City in the world Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)